


Demonstrations

by EffortlesslyUncool



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AUish, F/F, Porn Without Plot, Smut, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffortlesslyUncool/pseuds/EffortlesslyUncool
Summary: It's a lap dance. What else do I need to say?





	Demonstrations

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything that I've learned from this, it's that writing a lap dance scene is a lot harder than actually doing one.
> 
> Not going to prompt you with any music, choose your own sexy songs.
> 
> I promise this is the last smut I'm going to publish before I get back to writing Pressure Points.

Aerith sat anxiously in waiting, slumped into the chair as instructed by Tifa. She didn't exactly know what she should be anticipating, though judging by the mischievous sparkle in her wife's eyes, it would be good - because she doesn't get to see nearly enough of her flirtatious side.

A door knob turned and the door to the en suite opened slowly. It was her long, toned legs stood in a pair of black stilhettos which slid through first which piqued her attention; followed promptly by the rest of Tifa, clad in a rose pink silk robe contrasted against the cascade of sheer black hair tied loosely into a pony tail. The door clicked closed and she stood, leaning back into it. Alluring.

It isn't the first time that she has seen Tifa in something fancier than her usual get-up, but the sight of her like this causes something to cease firing in her brain and she fumbles a second to moisten her mouth with parted lips, and trying to hide her delight. "Well, hi there-"

Tifa walked toward her without speaking, toned calves screaming for attention as they hold Tifa steady in those ridiculous heels. She paused before Aerith's knees, and tugged the sash; the tie holding her gown fell to the rug and the robe hung open. Tifa's breath hitches and Aerith sees a faint blush render her pale cheeks; feels a shrill of heat and a rumble of desire from within.

An appreciative whimper tumbles from her mouth without a hope in hell for her to catch it as silk gives way to steel; to timeless black satin panties and a black lace bra which revealed more than it concealed - strong, defined limbs rolling into abdundant and womanly curves; the kind of raw appeal that she thought she would only fantasize about.

But it's more than just appearances. Tifa exudes a quiet confidence as she stands over her, wanton and milking Aerith for every ounce of her attention; tracing her hands between her breasts and down, and down.

She shrugs off the robe, leaning forward she grasps the chair's back either side of the Cetra's head and lowers herself, rolling her hips into the seat of Aerith's lap.

She reminds herself of the placement of Tifa's eyes, daring to reach out and slides her hands over Tifa's skin, around her waist. "What have you done to my wife?"

Tifa bites her lip, looking deep into her eyes and cups her cheek; a thumb playing past Aerith's lips and into the hot confines of her mouth, "She's here," Tifa whispers shyly, her façade faltering as Aerith suckles her thumb. She pulls it from her mouth though, clapping her hands over her ass as she turns in her lap; circling her hips once more, dancing and brushing tantalizingly close to her. Arms raise in the air, raking her hands through her black hair and Aerith wonders what she must have done to deserve any of this while she fights to stop herself from combusting there and then.

Tifa twists once more, taking Aerith's hands into her own and placing them on her; encouraging her to claim what is her own; thrusting her ample chest forward and wordlessly making it known what she wants. Aerith groaned nonsensically as she envelops a scarcely clothed nipple into her mouth, sucking and teasing with teeth before searching for and tweaking it's twin.

Her hunger is damn near unbearable. She's soaked and Tifa knows it by the coy nature to her smile. Goddesses.

Tifa takes the moment, skimming the palm of her hand between them and delving deep between Aerith's thighs; patting and rubbing the dampened material. Aerith clamps down on her tongue after a sharp cry escapes her, the friction between them almost too much for her to handle as Tifa whispers unmentionable words into her ear.

She turns the tides and lets out a throaty giggle, boldly reaching for the fabric of Tifa's panties. She makes little work of the soaked material, sliding it aside as she pushes her two fingers up, pushes in and basks in the undulations of her lover's voice as Tifa groans and keens into the contact, "I think we need to take this back to the bed-"

"I wholeheartedly agree," Aerith replies hastily, withdrawing and guiding Tifa backward as she stands, allowing the exotic dancer to lead her to bed.


End file.
